No has cambiado ¡por eso me gustas!
by La muerte azul
Summary: Kentin a regresado de la escuela militar decidido a conquistar al amor de su ando se le presenta la oportunidad perfecta,las cosas no salen como esperaba,pero se lleva una agradable sorpresa. Este es mi primer fic! Dedicado a mi amiga Rosario ¡perdon por la tardanza!


_-¿Me extrañaste cuando me fui a la militarizada?_

_-No realmente…_

_Kentin no pudo evitar poner una cara de decepción ¿Sucre no lo había extrañado? Él había pensado todos los días en ella._

_-Porque…-continuo la chica-¡cada vez que veía tu osito me acordaba de ti!_

Kentin sonrió al recordar esa conversación de regreso a casa. Se sonrojo pensando en la cara de idiota enamorado que debió haber puesto. La verdad era que en el fondo eso era. A pesar de cambiar de estilo, seguía siendo el mismo niño tímido y loco por Sucre.

Se distrajo cuando escucho su celular sonar. Cuando lo miro, se sentó en la cama de un salto ¡Era un mensaje de Sucre!

_Hola Ken…quería saber…si no querías ir a pasear un rato por el parque…es decir…si no tienes otros planes. Bueno… ¡tú avísame!_

Kentin literalmente se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar saltos por toda la habitación emocionado ¡Sucre prácticamente lo estaba invitando a salir! Empezó a mover los brazos y a dar vueltas. Hasta que escucho unas risitas en la puerta. Se detuvo en seco. Frente a él estaban su madre, Armin y Alexy.

-Cariño,-dijo su mama-vinieron tus amigos a verte.

Oh dios, este era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Alexy, el más pesado según Kentin, contenía la risa mientras que Armin le sonrió burlón.

-¿Entrenando para hacerle compañía a mi hermano en el otro bando? ¿Significa que puedo quedarme con Sucre?

-¿Ken?-su mama lo miro confundida-¿A qué se refiere, tesoro?

A-a nada mama…solo bromea.-ella se retiró y Kentin suspiro aliviado. No quería exponer a su madre a los comentarios pervertidos de Armin. A pesar de tener 36 años era muy dulce e inocente. Sinceramente le sorprendía que supiera como se hacían los bebes.

-¿Así que iras a pasear con Sucre?-oyó decir a Alexy.

Kentin se sobresaltó ¡Había dejado esperando a Sucre! Técnicamente tacleo al gemelo peli azul quitándole el teléfono. Rápidamente tecleo un "Si, me encantaría. Te veo allí." Pero antes de poder enviarlo Alexy le robo el celular.

-¡No puedes contestarle así! Tienes que ser más dulce.

-¡Dámelo! ¡No vayas a escribir algo vergonzoso o te matare!

-¡Armin, inmovilízalo!

De un solo movimiento, el pelinegro lo tumbo boca abajo en la cama y se le sentó encima de la espalda sosteniéndole los brazos.

-¡Gemelos tenían que ser! ¡Bájate! ¡Y tú suelta mi teléfono!

-¡Listo! Esto si es una contestación para tu chica especial. Y… ¡enviar!

Armin se levantó y el castaño corrió a recuperar su celular ¡Tenia que averiguar que había escrito Alexy a Sucre! Aunque mejor hubiera sido no saberlo. Palideció al ver el mensaje.

_Claro que quiero, Su. No sabes lo feliz que me haces ¡Prácticamente tengo corazoncitos flotando a mi alrededor! Nos vemos allí. Te quiero mucho, princesita._

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir ropa para tu cita?

**~En casa de Sucre~**

*Sucre PoV*

No puedo creerlo ¡Me llamo princesa! Será… ¿Qué aun le gusto? Recuerdo cuando el aún era pequeñito, con su corte de hongo y esas gafas enormes ¡Era tan dulce! Sin embargo a pesar de que estaba loco por mí, nunca me he atrevido a decirle que me gusta.

El siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo…y sufrí mucho cuando vi que estaba besándose con Amber. A pesar de que me dijera que fue para vengarse de ella, y a pesar de que yo también me divertí, me dolió mucho. ¡Esa noche no pare de llorar! Y me tarde en perdonarlo.

No importa, ya paso lo más feo ¡ahora quiero estar muy bonita para el!

Me voy a poner el jean gris, la blusa y las bailarinas rosas que use cuando llegue al Sweet Amoris ¡Quiero pensar que esa fue nuestra primer cita!

*Fin de Sucre PoV*

Kentin se deshizo de los gemelos y salió casi corriendo al parque. Cuan llego se sentó en una de las hamacas, mientras movía las piernas incesantemente. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que el idiota de Alexy lo vistiera? ¿Y si a Sucre no le gustaba la ropa que llevaba? No habían acordado un lugar para encontrarse ¿Y si no se encontraban? ¿Y si ella luego pensaba que la había dejado plantada? Pensó en mandarle un mensaje cuando sintió unas suaves manos tapándole los ojos.

-Si adivinas quien soy te ganaras un besito~

-¿Sucre? Porque si no eres Sucre no quiero que me des un beso.

-Awwww ¡Te has ganado dos besitos!-la chica le dio uno en cada mejilla.

Kentin estaba más rojo que el cabello del chico que tanto miedo le daba, aunque no lo aceptara.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?

-¡Vamos!

Ken y Sucre caminaban junto al arroyo sonrojados, sin embargo estaban tan preocupados por disimular su sonrojo que ni siquiera notaron el del otro. Sucre balanceaba alegremente sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que el pobre de Kentin moría de deseos de tomar su mano.

"_¡Vamos! ¿O eres gallina? ¡Se suponía que fuiste a la militarizada para ya no ser un cobarde! ¿Acaso no has cambiado en nada?"_

Aun rojo, acerco su mano a la de Sucre y estando a punto de tomarla…ella la aparto y señalo con ella.

-¡Mira helados! ¿Y si compramos unos?

-Oh…eh…este… ¡Claro!

Mientras caminaban por la plaza hacia el puesto de helados, escucharon una voz conocida que los llamaba. Era el rubio delegado, Nathaniel.

-Hola, ¿Qué están haciendo…juntos?

Para Kentin no era ningún secreto que Nathaniel estaba enamorado de Sucre. Claro, nunca más que él.

-Decidimos venir a pasear….JUNTOS. Justo ahora íbamos por unos helados.

-Genial-dijo el blondo con su típica sonrisa de delegado principal, sin embargo Kentin casi podía detectar el aura asesina que desprendía-Hace mucho calor ¿les importa si los acompaño?

-Claro, ven con nosotros.-Kentin recordó la dulce inocencia de Sucre, que casi no le permitía ver las malas intenciones de los demás. Esa era un de las cosas que mas lo enamoraban de ella, pero en ese momento lo detesto.

"_¡Tengo que alejarlo!"_

-Creía que a ti no te gustaba lo dulce.

-No esta mal probar el azúcar de vez en cuando.-_"¿Creíste que te lo dejaría fácil, Ken?"_

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el puesto. En medio del camino Nathaniel se le ocurrió un ingenioso truco.

-Su, mira. Allí hay un puesto de joyas artesanales ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?

-¡Me encantaría! Pero…los helados…

-No te preocupes…estoy seguro que Kentin no tendrá problema en alcanzárnoslos ¿Verdad Ken?

Kentin casi podía ver los cuernos y la cola de diablo de Nathaniel asomarse. Estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Soy Kentin, idiota!" pero al ver la dulce mirada de Sucre resoplo y se dirigió al puesto Sucrette le pidió un helado de fresa con yogurt, y para él se pidió uno de chocolate con chispas. Pero ese día Nathaniel no fue la única mente criminal inspirada.

Claro, no fue fácil. Para llegar hasta donde estaban los chicos, se le cayeron helados dos veces y tuvo que comprarlos de nuevo. Sin embargo todo valió la pena cuando vio su venganza cumplida.

-Aquí está tu helado Su.-y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a Nathaniel-Como no me dijiste de que sabor lo querías me tome la libertad de elegírtelo. Es dulce de leche y chocolate con salsa de chocolate con chispas. No esta mal probar el azúcar de vez en cuando ¿no?

Kentin casi pudo saborear la sensacion de ver la cara azul de asco del delegado. La venganza era mas dulce que aquel delicioso helado. Para no quedar mal con Sucre, el rubio tuvo que comerse aquel empalagoso caramelo, al punto de casi vomitar.

-¡Estaba delicioso! Gracias Kentin.

-De nada, princesita.

_"¿Princesita? Maldita sea ¡Le dije princesita!"_

Sucre dejo escapar un precioso sonrojo.

-Ken.-dijo Nathaniel molesto-¿No ves que la pones incomoda?

-A mi no me incomoda, Nath. Me parece muy bonito.

-Es muy cursi.

Por primera vez, Kentin estaba de acuerdo con Nathaniel. ¡Aquello habia sido tan patetico! Se estaba pareciendo al viejo y ñoño Ken. ¡Si seguia asi Sucre se iria con el rubio idiota!

-Ehh...esto...¡Yo solo lo dije porque en ese cartel hay una princesa!

A Sucre se le descompuso el rostro. ¿El no la veia como su princesita en realidad?

-¡Es la excusa mas estupida que he oido!

-¡Ve a maullarle a tus felinos, chico gato!

-¡No te metas con los gatos!

Mientras los chicos discutian, la pobrecita Sucre golpeaba su cabeza contra el cartel con la princesa. Un aura negra la rodeaba y parecia a punto de llorar. ¿Como que ella no era la princesa de Ken?

Un momento.

Ella volteo con cara de yandere y parecia que tenia colmillos asomandose. ¿Seria posible que el tuviera OTRA princesita?

-Emmm...Sucre...¿esta todo bien?

-Todo bien...je je...todo bien...

A Kentin no le parecia que todo fuera bien, pero para ser sincero le daba un poco de miedo la expresion de Sucre.

_"¡Soy patetico! Ahora me da miedo Sucre."_

El castaño se hundia cada vez mas y mas. Ese debia ser el dia en que finalmente Sucre y el estarian juntos y todo se fue al diablo por el estupido del delegadito principal. ¡Ahora entendia porque Castiel lo odiaba!

-Mira Sucre-dijo el rey de Roma señalando el estanque-¿Que tal si vamos a ver a esos patitos?

-¡Si! Son tan lindos...

El chico militar suspiro y los siguio hasta el lago. Era verdad, los patitos eran monisimos,pero en ese momento le parecian unos asquerosos secuaces con plumas de Nathaniel. Mientras jugueteaban con las lindas aves, y luego de que la mama pato picara un par de veces a Kentin, Sucre vio como una de las crias se alejaba se alejaba de su mama. Comenzo a perseguirlo.

-¡Espera pequeñito! ¡Ven aqui!

Los chicos se quedaron solos mientras la chica iba a buscar al animalito. Kentin estaba hundido en la miseria. ¡Ese era el peor dia de su vida! De repente sintio la mano de Nathaniel en su hombro y por alguna razon le dio un escalofrio.

-Escucha Ken. Ambos sabemos lo que pasa aqui. Sucre es la unica chica que de verdad me ha gustado, y no tienes idea de lo que haria para alejar a cualquier chico de ella. Asi que ahora te comportaras como un buen niño, sonreiras y diras: "Entendido Nath, toda tuya. Que les vaya bien." y te iras. ¿Queda claro?

Kentin se puso rojo de rabia. ¿Que se creia ese imbecil? Ahora le demostraria que ya no era el cobarde niñito que se echaba a llorar con cualquier cosa.

-¡Nada de queda claro! No voy a irme asi nada mas sin pelear por ella.

-No me impresionas haciendote el chico malo. ¡Sigues siendo un pusilanime lloron!

-¡Y tu un psicopata desesperado por conseguir la aprobacion de todos!

Nathaniel perdio la paciencia y se lanzo furioso sobre el castaño, dandole un golpe en el ojo. Este se cubrio por unos momentos, para luego golpearle la boca con el puño al rubio. La pelea se prolongo hasta que en un momento el delegado golpeo con rudeza el estomago de Kentin, haciendolo caer en el lago,mojandolo por completo.

Kentin dejo escapar unas lagrimas por el dolor. Nathaniel se percato de esto y empezo a reir.

-¿Lo ves? No eres mas que un bebe lloron.

Al escuchar eso Kentin no pudo evitar unos sollozos. Era cierto. No habia cambiado en absoluto. Seguia siendo un ñoño nerd patetico.

Entonces aparecio la bonita niña, quien se quedo mirando la escena sorprendida. Sentia mucha vergüenza,ahora Sucre lo veria asi, hundido en la orilla del lago, todo mojado y llorando. Y se iria con Nathaniel. La chica dejo al patito en el estanque y grito:

-¿¡Que ha pasado!?

-N-nada...-respondio Ken con tristeza-Por favor, no quiero que me veas asi...ya puedes irte con Nathaniel si lo deseas...

Kentin se levanto y empezo a alejarse,aun empapado y con lagrimas en los ojos. Camino chorreando hasta la esquina, cuando oyo una voz que lo llamaba. ¿Sucre?

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? Necesitaras a alguien que te cure el ojo.

-¿D-de verdad?-Kentin se sonrojo-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi?

-A nadie mas.

Caminaron a casa de Kentin en silencio. En un momento Kentin sintio algo calido. Miro hacia abajo y vio que Sucre habia tomado su mano. Inmediatamente se giro para verla, pero ella no lo miraba, solo desviaba la mirada mientras su cara permanecia roja.

Cuando llegaron, la mama de Kentin se horrorizo al ver el moreton en el ojo de Ken.

-¿¡Pero que te ocurrio!?

Kentin se puso nervioso ¿Que iba a decirle? Sucre se adelanto a el.

-Estabamos en el parque, cuando unos tipos intentaron robarnos. Menos mal que Kentin les dio su merecido.

-¿Y por que esta tan mojado?

-En la pelea se cayo al estanque.

En la habitacion de Kentin, Sucre pasaba una crema en el ojo lastimado del chico, que ya se habia puesto ropa seca.

-Nathaniel me dijo lo que paso...-dijo ella de repente.

-Y entonces ¿por que no te fuiste con el? Quiero decir...no he cambiado nada...sigo siendo un niñito debilucho.

Sucrette lo tomo del rostro con las dos manos y lo miro con ternura.

-No has siendo un niñito lindo, dulce...y el mismo que me enamoro hace mucho.

Timidamente se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño besito en los correspondio gustoso,abrazandola por a cintura.

-Que bueno que no hayas cambiado...-susurro ella cuando se separaron-Asi es como me gustas.

Kentin dejo escapar una risita.

-¿Que?-sonrio Sucre.

-Nada...¡Solo que este ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida!


End file.
